The Beginning in The End
by SwanthiefShipper27
Summary: Temperance Brennan gets some big news from her alive parents. Brennan/Booth
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I have no idea how I thought of the plot for this story. I don't know if it is good or not, but hopefully, it is.**

* * *

><p>Seventeen- year old Temperance Brennan was a very smart girl. Two years earlier, her parents had abandoned her and her brother, Russ. Russ also left her, and that is how she ended up in the foster system.<p>

Many people make fun of Temperance. They are grossed out by the fact that she likes to "play" with dead things. Temperance has had no friends since she came into the foster system. She has been alone.

She lives in Washington D.C. at the moment, and is okay with it. She loves the history of the city, and she loves that the president is nearby.

One day, a woman knocks on Temperance's room that she shares with a few other people. The others were outside playing and socializing, while Temperance is studying. "You're Temperance Brennan, right?" The woman asks, approaching her.

"Yeah, that's me," She replies. The woman is carrying a car seat with a newborn baby in it. "Can I help you?" She asks, putting away some of her books and papers.

The woman nods and smiles. "Your parents left you a big present." The woman said. "They left you their baby. He was born about a week ago, and his tests are very good. They specifically asked that you would take him in." She said. "They said nothing else."

The woman places the car seat onto Temperance's bed, and smiles at the teenager. "I will leave you alone to decide what to do."

The woman leaves. Temperance and the newborn stare at each other, not knowing what to expect from the other. The little baby boy has dirty blond hair and blue eyes, like Temperance did as an infant. "Hi," She greets, not knowing what else to say.

He's a baby; he doesn't understand what she is saying to him. "I guess I am your sister." She says, placing the bear that the woman had left onto her lap. She moved it around in front of the baby's face, just to show that she was friendly.

The woman came back about five minutes later. "He does not have a name. If you keep him, you will be able to name him." She tells her. "Have you decided about keeping him or not?"

"I want to keep my brother," She says, smiling at the boy. "His name is Henry," She tells the woman. Henry was Temperance's favorite character from The Boxcar Children; her favorite book series as a child. "Henry Charles,"

Temperance wanted to be a scientist. She named Henry after Charles Schrödinger; a guy that she had been studying for a while. The woman left the house a little while after Temperance had named him. "Hi Henry,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- That is the back story part. I chose the name Henry after Emily's real life child's name. I just thought Bones would be the person to name her son after a scientist. Charles Schrödinger was the only person I could think of really.**

* * *

><p>Also, Dr. Brennan makes a joke about him in an episode from the tenth season. I thought it was right for this story and Henry's middle name.<p>

Thirteen years later, Dr. Temperance Brennan is working at The Jeffersonian Institute with her best friend's. Angela Montenegro was one of them, and she was an artist.

Temperance had raised Henry to be a good boy. She had gotten out of the foster system, and she had taken five-month old Henry with her. She had gotten an apartment and had raised Henry there.

Then, she got a house with all of the money she had acquired from her book series, and her job at the Jeffersonian. Henry was a handsome boy, with his blue eyes and dark blond hair. It was always in a neat style, and his smile resembled Russ'.

Russ had never met Henry, since Temperance hadn't seen him since he left her. He called every Christmas, but she just hung up on him.

Temperance had figured out that her parents were bank robbers. She knew that they were both alive and well. They had gotten surgery on their faces, so she couldn't recognize them anymore. She knew that her name was not actually Temperance, but it was Joy.

Henry walked into the Jeffersonian, looking for his sister. He liked to help her out with the bones, so sometimes Dr. Brennan didn't need an intern, because she had Henry.

Temperance had a boyfriend; Special Agent Seeley Booth. They had met a year ago, and were now living together with Henry. "Hey, Sis," Henry greeted. "Do you have any new bones today?" He asked, flashing his award winning smile.

"Yeah," She replied. "Angela is doing a facial reconstruction with the skull. Then, we can find cause of death and find his murderer."

"Okay," Henry replied.

Agent Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, looking for his girlfriend. He hated the bone lab; he thought that it was disgusting. "Hey, Bones," He said to his girlfriend. "Do you have anything for me?" He asked, taking out his notepad.

"He died from a gunshot wound to his head." She replied. "I haven't found the bullet yet, but Henry is looking through the box that he was buried in. It is full of tissue, blood, and just dirt."

Booth shivered from disgust. "That's gross," He said. "You're letting your thirteen year old brother sift through a bunch of dirt and blood?"

"Hodgins is helping him. I wouldn't let him do it alone." She replied, flashing him a smile.

Booth nodded, and continued writing what Brennan was telling him. There was a knock on the door from an older couple, who couldn't take their eyes off of Dr. Brennan.

Temperance turned around, looking at them. "Can I help you?" She asked. These people looked very familiar to her, but she didn't know who they were. They looked like some people from her past, but they didn't look like anybody that she had ever met before.

"We'd like to talk to you and your brothers." The man said. "You don't recognize me, do you?" He asked, looking curiously at the girl.

Temperance shook her head. Then, she knew who they were. "Mom," She said. "Dad," She laughed a little bit. "Go away,"

"Temperance, Please," Ruth pleaded. Booth awkwardly slipped out, trying not to be noticed.

Temperance noticed him and stopped him. "Booth," She called. "Stay. I'm just going to tell you later anyway." Booth shrugged and sat at his girlfriend's desk. "What do you want from me? An apology? A thank you note? You're horrible people! You robbed innocent people, and you should go to prison!"

Booth started whistling, acting like he wasn't listening. "I didn't hear that, I swear," He said to Bones. She smiled at him, then frowned looking back at her parents.

"We wanted to know if you got your brother. He'd be thirteen by now. He has blue eyes, similar to you. He had dirty blond hair, but maybe he doesn't anymore. You can never really tell with babies." Max said.

Temperance nodded. "He is sifting through some human tissue right now. You cannot see him, I forbid you."

"Forbid us?" Max asked, chuckling. "We're his parents. He is our child."

Temperance lost it. She slapped Max right across his face. "He's not yours, he's mine!" She yelled. "After this, you are not getting anywhere near him!"

Henry chose that moment to walk in. He saw his sister hit the old man. He looked at her curiously. "Hodgins and I found an old necklace in the box. It has a horse on it. Angela has it right now. She's trying to figure out what it means."

Ruth stared at the handsome boy in front of her. "What is your name, my boy?" She asked him. Max smiled at him.

"Henry," He replied. Henry turned back to his sister and said, "We also found what looks like an eyeball. The bugs didn't eat it, though. We think that it was dipped into something to prevent that. Somebody really wanted us to find that eyeball. It'll be easier to find her with it."

Booth chimed in, saying, "Do you think it could be a serial killer? They play games."

"I don't think so," Bones answered. "This seems like it was done by a first time killer. You can't just bury somebody with their clothes, and leave eyeballs. It's idiotic for a serial killer to do that."

Max and Ruth were still staring at Henry, who was oblivious to what was going on. "Henry, you're bleeding," Temperance observed, handing him a cloth to stop the blood.

"I cut myself on the edge of the box." He replied. He dabbed the cut with the cloth. "It's nothing. I didn't even notice it until you said that." He flashed her a smile and she gladly returned it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- If you like this, please review, favorite, and follow! Review below if you want me to continue, even though I intend to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This story got a lot better reviews than I expected. I had a few people telling me to continue, so I will. Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews. It means so much to me!**

**I did get a review saying that you had to be at least 18 to take custody of a baby. I knew that actually, but Temperance wouldn't take custody of him herself, the foster home that she was in at the time did. When she turned 18, a few months after she got Henry, she took him and left.**

**Another shout out to Seeley Lance Sweets! He looked so cute when Agent Booth was holding him. Another thing, Parker was not born in this story. Parker doesn't exist.**

After Temperance stopped Henry's bleeding, Henry sat down on the couch in her office. "We didn't find much else, besides tissue and a few teeth. It was gross." He said, shivering with disgust. "I don't see how a person could do that to another person."

Bones and Henry may be brother and sister, but they are complete opposites. Henry has a big heart, and he puts other people ahead of himself. Temperance has a big heart too, but she really isn't a people person like Henry or Booth.

Booth met Henry when he was eleven, and had been a father figure in his life since. Seeley had always wanted kids, but he had never found the right person to share that experience with. He loved Henry, and Henry knew that. "Well, it happens." Booth told Henry. "Now we just need to find who did this to that poor man. Then, we'll lock him up for good."

Henry nodded, and turned back to his older sister. "Hey," He said, trying to get her attention. "I've got to go to that school lockdown thing tonight. Did you forget?"

"No, I remembered," She assured him. He would stay at the school until she picked him up from his classes the next day. She had no idea why the school would do this type of thing in the middle of the week. If she were a principal, God help her, she would be a rational and smart one. Well, she was just a rational and smart person.

Henry left after his sister confirmed his question. He went to see if Angela had gotten the necklace back to its original form. "He's very handsome." Ruth said, turning back to her daughter. She had her eyes on Henry the entire time that he was in the room, as did Max. They had only met the boy, and five minutes later, he was ripped away from them. Max didn't want them to get attached to the baby, so they gave him up quickly.

"You let your brother stay here? This place is full of dead bodies, blood, and gore. Are you sure that this is a place for a child?" Max asked.

Temperance nodded. "He loves it here. No matter how hard we try, we cannot get him to stop coming here. He likes to help us." She told them, sitting in a chair that was beside her parents.

Booth was still at her desk, but he had just started to play Solitaire. He really didn't want to intrude on his girlfriend's conversations with her parents, even if he was FBI.

"Can we talk later about him?" Ruth asked her daughter. "Didn't Henry say that he was not going to be home tonight?"

Temperance sighed. They wanted to know her address so badly. "Yeah, he said that. We can talk at my house around six." She gave them the address to her and Booth's home, even though she really dreaded talking to her parents, no matter how many questions she had.

"How is Russ?" Max asked. He had missed his three beautiful children: Russ, Temperance, and Henry. He had originally named Henry a different name: William Matthew. But, Max and Ruth both liked the name that Bones had chosen.

Temperance shrugged. "I haven't talked to Russ since I was fifteen. He left me too, and forced me to go into the foster system. He calls every Christmas, but I don't answer."

"Next time, you should answer." Russ said, walking into his sister's office. "Hey, nice office," He said, looking around. "Are those real?" He asked, pointing to some of the bones.

He looked different to Temperance. He had less hair than she remembered. He had the same face, the same hair color, and the same brown eyes. He had recently shaved, that she could tell. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came with them," He replied, motioning his head toward their parents. "I parked the car, by the way." He told his parents. "Did you meet the boy?" He asked.

"Yes," Max replied. "He was sifting through human tissue."

"He's with Temperance," Russ told his father. "What do you expect him to do; be a fireman or a chef. He's probably just like her, clumsy and smart. Am I wrong?" He asked his sister.

Temperance nodded. "He's not clumsy. We're total opposites, very different from each other." She replied. "How long have you been with them?" She asked Russ.

"They came to me about three days ago." Russ replied. "I'm married now," He told his sister. "I have two step daughters. Their names are Emma and Hayley. You'd probably like them."

Henry re-entered and looked to his sister, kind of ignoring everybody else except her and Booth. "The horse necklace has a cowboy hat on the back of it. Angela said that it is from Argentina." He told her. He looked over to the man next to the older couple. He looked kind of like Henry, but with darker eyes and hair.

Henry turned back to his sister, shaking all thoughts out of his head. "It has a little bit of blood on it, most likely from the victim. But, you never can tell with these things. It could be from the killer, hopefully."

"If we could only be so lucky," Zack said, entering his superior's office. "I tested the blood, and it is from the victim. I'll keep looking for more evidence, Dr. Brennan."

Dr. Brennan nodded. "Good work, Dr. Addy," She told him. After Zack left, Temperance turned back to her younger brother. "Did you find anything more in the bones?"

"There is a v-shaped nick on one of the ribs," He replied. "Most likely, it is from a small knife. It couldn't have killed him though; it didn't strike any major arteries."

Temperance nodded. "There also seems to be a small hairline fracture on the radius. You have to use a microscope to see it clearly, but if you look you can see it without one. It looks like the victim fell a short distance before he was stabbed and shot. Poor guy, that would be a painful death."

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Yes, I am bringing Zack back!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for all of the views, follows, favorites, and reviews! It is so cool to be writing this story, and I hope that you love it. This is my first Bones story, but I may have another one in the works. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Angela entered the room that was filled with people. Henry was talking to Dr. Brennan, and the older couple and another man were just staring at them. Agent Booth was at his girlfriend's desk, trying not to intervene. "I got an ID," She told her best friend, handing her a picture.

"Luc Johnson," Temperance read. "Thanks Angela," She told her friend. Angela left, and Temperance turned to her boyfriend. "He worked at a zoo. Do you think that we could go undercover for this one?" She asked, handing Booth the pictures of the zoo.

Booth looked at all of the pictures and documents for the zoo. "I think we can," He replied, flashing her a smile. "Who do you want to play? We could do Tony and Roxie, or we could do Buck and Wanda,"

"Buck and Wanda, definitely," She replied, smiling back. "But, I want to wear the wigs again. That was fun." Booth nodded, and left to get the costumes out of Temperance's closet. She laughed after he left, and grabbed her wig from the door. She put it on, and everyone in the room started laughing.

Booth returned in his costume, along with a zookeeper uniform. He handed his girlfriend a suit, and waited for her to return. After she did, they planned to leave. "Henry," Bones said. "I want you to call me if you find anything else about Luc. Don't call me Bones, call me Wanda." She said, but with her Wanda accent.

After they left, Henry stayed in his sister's office with her guests. "Are you here for my sister?" He asked them.

"She is one of the two things that we are here about." Max replied, flashing the boy a big smile. "We need to talk to you, Henry,"

Henry nodded, and waited for them to continue. "We're your parents, Henry," Ruth said to the boy. "We came to meet you. This is your brother, Russ," She added, pointing to her eldest son, who was giving the boy a grin.

Henry shook his head with disbelief. "I don't want to talk to you," He said. His sister had told him about their parents being bank robbers and about Russ leaving her. He didn't want to associate with those kinds of people.

"Good to know that he is just like Temperance," Russ said. Henry remembered that he had to do his chores for his sister. He got up off of the couch, and he opened one of the coffins. He lifted the skull of an ancient Viking out of the coffin, and took it to his sister's desk.

He dusted the skull, lightly. "This is Paul," He told them. "We got him when Temperance and I went to Iceland." He put the skull back into the coffin, and closed it. "What is my name?" He asked his parents. "Russ and Bones have two names. Do I?"

"We originally named you William. Your sister renamed you Henry," Ruth told him, flashing him a smile. Henry couldn't contain himself; he hugged his parents and his brother. "Nice to meet you," Ruth told him.

Henry chuckled, and smiled at his mother. "I'm sorry that it took so long," Max added, kissing Henry's forehead. Henry flipped his hair, and couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>Buck and Wanda had just arrived at the zoo, and were greeted by many people. Booth really loved monkeys, so that is where he and Brennan went first. He fed the monkeys some of the food that he had in his cart. "This is awesome." He said.<p>

"Henry would love this." Bones added. She petted the monkey who was named "Leo." After the monkeys, they fed the gorillas, zebras, and the elephants. Booth and Bones loved every single second of it.

"If this lasts more than a day, maybe we could bring him tomorrow." Booth said, kissing his girlfriend's cheek. Sometimes Henry slips up and calls Booth "Dad," but Henry never had a dad, and Booth is always around.

Bones likes to use Henry for some experiments that adults cannot do. She once made him eat nothing but candy and soda for twenty four hours to see the affect on his daily routine. It wasn't a total bust; Henry really doesn't like a lot of junk foods now. He had to use the bathroom a lot, and he vomited about three times.

* * *

><p>Max, Ruth, and Russ took Henry to the Royal Diner, after Henry recommended it. "What was your first word?" Ruth asked him. They had been asking a lot of personal questions during the car ride, and Henry had no choice but to answer.<p>

"My first word was bones." Henry replied. "Temperance says that we went to Guatemala to look at some bones, and I pointed at a skull and said my first word. It is really gross when you think about it."

Ruth smiled at her son, watching him take another bite of his French fries. Occasionally, Russ would steal one of his fries, but Henry acted like his didn't notice. They were acting like they had been brothers for their entire lives. "How old were you when you took your first steps?" Max asked.

Henry looked at him confused. "I'm not really sure about that one." He told his father. "You're going to have to ask Bones that."

"Why do you call your sister Bones?" Ruth asked. She had noticed that Henry and Seeley were the only ones who were calling her daughter 'Bones.' Temperance seemed to like it, but looked annoyed at the same time.

"Because she likes Bones," Henry replied. "Booth called her Bones first, and she seems to like it. So, I call her Bones too."

They continued eating until Booth and Brennan showed up, no longer in their costumes. They took a seat at the table where their family was. "Angela told me that I'd find you here." Bones said to her brother.

Henry flashed her a smile, showing both of his dimples. "Did you find the murderer yet?" He asked. "I bet it's his boss."

"Not yet," Bones replied. "But we will soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Man, a lot is going on in the Bones fandom! Emily is pregnant with Baby No. 2, which means so will Dr. Brennan. Also, the two hundredth episode is slowly creeping up on us. I mean, it is actually tomorrow! I cannot wait to see them fall in love all over again. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

><p>Temperance and Agent Booth had joined her family at The Royal Diner, where they were asking Henry a bunch of unusual questions that people would not ask him on a regular basis. "I have another experiment for you to do." Bones said to her little brother, who lit up when she told him.<p>

Henry loved being his sister's guinea pig, and really didn't mind when people called him that. "What shall I do this time?" He asked, flashing her a toothy smile. She stole some of his fries, and returned the smile.

"This time you will be going undercover with Booth and I. You'll play our son, okay?" She replied. She really didn't want Henry near Russ, Max, or Ruth, so she had planned a role for him at the zoo. "Angela is getting you a costume right now."

Henry laughed and nodded. "I can't wait." After they finished eating, they went back to The Jeffersonian. Russ pulled Temperance aside, just as the others were entering the building.

* * *

><p>"Tempe," He greeted. "You have to understand something, okay? I was nineteen and I was scared. If I could do it all over again, I would stay with you. I'm so sorry. Please be my little sister again?" He asked, giving her his puppy dog eyes.<p>

Temperance nodded, and smiled at him. "I never stopped being your sister." She replied. He hugged her, and they didn't release that hug for thirty seconds. Russ needed to say one more thing to his sister to make everything okay.

"Marco," He said.

"Polo," She replied. They had done that when they were in high school. Everybody in the school knew her as "Russ Brennan's Sister." They both went inside and met up with their loved ones. Henry and Booth were talking about the case, and Max and Ruth were talking about Henry. They loved the boy, even though they had just met him.

Henry walked over to his sister's desk, where he kept his new pet. He pulled a Gatorade bottle out of one of her desk drawers, and set it on her desk. "This is my black widow. Her name is Karen," He said. Everybody in the room stared at the black widow. "I got her when Bones and I went to Alabama when we needed to get those bones."

"You kept a black widow in my desk drawer?" Bones asked, trying to hold back her laughter. Booth was doing the same. "Why did you name her Karen?"

"When I got her, the same day Booth told me a story about his first girlfriend named Karen. I guess it kind of just stuck with me. This is Karen," He introduced. Booth was now laughing really loudly. Hodgins was also in the room, staring at the beautiful black widow known as 'Karen.'

* * *

><p>They all went back to Bones and Booth's house, where Angela was babysitting Baby Christine. Bones didn't know that her mother was alive, so she named her firstborn daughter after her. It was still a nice name after all. "You have a baby?" Russ asked.<p>

Christine had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was about two years old, and was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Angela left at the sight of B's parents, and Henry held his little niece. Christine loved Henry more than anything, and vice versa. "Yeah," Bones replied. "Her name is Christine,"

"After me?" Ruth asked, curiously. She knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from her only daughter.

"Yeah," Bones replied. "I thought you were dead and it is a pretty name." She added. "Plus, I didn't name her. Henry named her."

Henry waved at his sister, hearing his name. He and Christine were playing with her stuffed bunny, and he was making her laugh a lot. Booth wasn't with the family, as he had some FBI work to do. He also didn't want to talk to Brennan's parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Merry Christmas, Squints! Yeah, the last chapter I decided to introduce Christine, despite what I had said in the first chapter. I will not be introducing Parker to this story, but I will keep Baby Christine in here. I hope that you enjoyed your Christmas and this chapter.**

Henry and Russ had been becoming great friends in the three weeks that they had known each other. Everyday Henry went to the Jeffersonian's daycare to see Christine and play with her. Christine couldn't talk yet, but Henry didn't mind. He treated her like his sister, and was extremely protective of her.

One day, Henry took Russ to see Christine. It was about noon, and Russ was very excited to see his new niece. "This way," Henry guided, through the Jeffersonian's rugged hallways. He opened the door and let Russ enter first. Henry's niece was where she always was: in the baby section of the daycare.

There were babies through four year old children in the Jeffersonian daycare. The five year olds went to school already. Christine noticed Henry and smiled at him. "Hey Christine," Henry and Russ greeted to their niece.

She laughed as Henry picked her up and gave her a hug. Henry went to online school so he could see Christine everyday at the same time. He spent the rest of his time helping Booth with paperwork and helping Temperance with her bones. Sometimes, he would help feed Hodgin's bugs or help Angela paint a picture of a landscape or something.

* * *

><p>Earlier in the day, Ruth and Max had taken out to lunch so they could talk to him about his childhood and his day. "How many countries have you been to?" Max asked his youngest son, taking one of his fries.<p>

"A lot," Henry replied, ruffling his long, brown hair. "Some of the countries that I've been to, you've probably never heard of." He added, taking a sip of his coca-cola. Ruth and Max had been exceptionally nice to Henry, because they knew that in the moment when they saw him once again, they loved him. Henry wasn't sure, but he thought he loved them too. "Wherever there are bones, that's where Temperance and I will be."

Temperance hated the idea of Henry spending time with their parents. She wasn't jealous, despite what Booth had said, but they were criminals. She didn't want her children associating with those kinds of people. Now don't tell anyone, but Temperance Brennan-Booth was pregnant with her second child. Nobody knows, but Angela and Cam.

Cam could tell Temperance was pregnant by her face. Bones told Angela that she was pregnant. She doesn't really know how to tell Booth, Henry, or her parents. When Henry got back to the lab, his parents were right behind him.

Bones was in her office, just where Henry had left her. She had to do some paperwork about some ancient bones from Chile. "Hey Bones," Henry greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him, but was still concentrating on her work. "Male or female?" Henry asked, picking up the person's skull.

"Female," Bones replied. "Did you have fun at lunch?" She asked, not taking a look from her papers.

Henry sat down in a chair across from her desk, plopping his feet on the front of her desk. He almost knocked down her name plaque. "Yeah," He answered. "Do we have any new murders? I'm starting to get bored."

"Not yet," She replied, giving him a smile. She looked up from her papers, and handed him a piece of candy. Henry had asked for a piece of candy every single day since he was one years old. He didn't have to ask her anymore, she just gave it to him. Henry's favorite candy is jolly ranchers, especially the watermelon ones. He loved them.

* * *

><p>Russ and Henry were leaving the daycare when they encountered Agent Booth. He waved to Russ, and gave Henry a side hug. "Was Christine okay?" He asked him, admiring Henry's beautiful eyes. Henry had the same eye color as his sister and mother: blue.<p>

"She was fine," He replied. "I think that she missed me."

"I bet she did," Booth assured, winking at his son. "Hey, it's almost Halloween. We just picked up your Superman costume." He added. Henry went as Superman every single year, and Bones went as Wonder Woman.

They both entered Bones' office where her parents were speaking to her about Henry coming to live with them. Henry looked extremely confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"We want you to come live with us," Ruth told him, giving him a hopeful smile. Henry just shook his head. He looked kind of upset about it.

"No," He told them. "I want to stay with my family." He knew that Max and Ruth were his biological parents, but Bones and Booth were all that he ever knew. He loved them. He was still having a hard time excepting his real parents into his life.

"We understand," Max replied, trying not to make Henry torn between his two families. "We were just thinking about it. No worries,"

Henry still looked very upset. "I'm going to go help Angela with something," He lied. Angela didn't need help with anything, but he needed to get out of there. He did feel torn, and it sucked.

He entered Angela's office, and she wasn't there. Sometimes, when Angela would paint another painting, Henry would put a post-it-note comment on it telling her how great it was or how it needed more color or something. He sat there waiting for his heart to start racing about his parents. It took a while, but he got the courage to finally go back to his sister's office.

**A/N- Whoo! I love this story! All of the Bones characters are not mine, they belong to FOX. Henry, however, does belong to me since I created him. I hope that you enjoyed this story! Also, a very happy new year to you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- It's been about a month since I updated this story, and you got the last chapter to almost three hundred views! Thank you guys so much for having an interest in my story. I know it has been moving fast and slow in different parts, but that it just my writing style. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!**

When Henry's heart stopped racing, he went back into his sister's office, where they were all on her couch talking. "Hey," He greeted, with his cheeks flushed. He hoped that he didn't look as upset as he was. "Angela wasn't there." He added, sitting next to Agent Booth.

Agent Booth sent Henry a sad smile. He couldn't imagine the confusion Henry must've been going through. He was torn between his biological and adoptive families, even though they were all family to him.

Henry didn't want to leave Temperance, Booth, or Christine. Sometimes, Henry would be the only person to calm Christine down and help her get back to sleep. Christine was Henry's sister, even if he was actually her uncle.

"I think she took the rest of the day off." Temperance told her younger brother. "She went to an art convention in Roanoke." Her best friend had told her this the day before.

Henry nodded, not making eye contact with anybody. He scratched the bottom of his chins, where he needed to shave. He was thirteen, and already had small bits of facial hair. It wasn't even facial hair, just peach fuzz. Henry liked to call it facial hair to seem manlier.

After six o' clock, Temperance invited her parents and brother to come to her home to talk more. Henry took Christine upstairs to feed her, and Booth followed him. "Do you feel weird having your parents here?" Booth asked him, curiously.

"Yeah," Henry replied. "But, you and Bones are my real parents. Those people are just the ones who gave birth to me. You guys came to all of my athletic games and school functions. You are the ones who are there for me. They weren't." Booth looked a little shocked.

He gave Henry a big bear hug. He kissed the top of Henry's brown hair. "I love you, Buddy," Henry returned the affection and they both went to Henry's room after Christine fell asleep.

They watched a hockey game together, until Bones knocked on the door with their parents. They wanted to talk more to Henry, and Booth went downstairs to make himself a sandwich. Henry turned off his flat screen television that he had gotten for Christmas, and turned to them to listen.

"You already figured out that we were felons." Ruth started, giving Henry a small, guilty smile. "That's why we gave you to your sister. We didn't want to get caught and you go to somebody else who isn't family. We wanted you to go to either Russ or Temperance, and Temperance was way more responsible that Russ will ever be. You were small. You had clear, blue eyes that matched Temperance's and mine. You had pink, rosy cheeks and you cried very loudly. I held you twice, and your father did once. We didn't want to get too attached to you, because we knew that we would. The agency worker took you quickly and left. We got back on the road as quick as we could, trying to forget about you. We didn't mean that in a bad way, but you were our third and final child. We just let you go so quickly. I regret that, Henry. I regret not seeing your first steps or hearing your first words. At least we got to spend more time with your brother and your sister. We were robbed of your childhood. Henry, you still have childhood left. Please don't shut us out. Please let us see you grow up."

Henry stared at his mother for a few seconds then nodded. He gave her a hug, then his father. He could feel his sister looking at them sadly. He walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug that he had ever given her.

Henry went downstairs because he knew that Booth had made him an extra sandwich. He sat next to him and Russ, and watched the Flyers win their next game. All three of them cheered together, and high-fived.

Now Henry had two sisters, two brothers, two moms, and two dads. This was the life that he could get used to.

**A/N- This story is definitely not over! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
